


fated friends

by BeifongsFinest



Series: finest haikyuu oneshots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kozume Kenma is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Tanaka Ryuunosuke is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeifongsFinest/pseuds/BeifongsFinest
Summary: Kenma makes a friend. Tanaka says dude alot.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kenma Kozume & Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Series: finest haikyuu oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052711
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	fated friends

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to take a shot a making a haikyu fic because I love kenhina I have many ideas and this is my first completed one 
> 
> thank you to all those who took time to read this it means so much :))
> 
> no editor so sorry for any mistakes

***

Kenma enjoyed training camp. Whenever Nekoma, Fukodorani, and Karasuno got together it always made for some very interesting games. It also was one of the few times he could see Shouyou in person during the school year so he always looked forward to it. 

It was just after 6PM and the teams decided instead of wrapping everything up they would have an open game where the teams would be mixed up. Seeing as how there were 4 setters Kenma opted out of it almost immediately and instead found a nice spot just outside the gym to have his much needed game time. 

"Dude you're super good at that. I've been trying to beat that game for ages but I gave up."

Kenma looks up from his game to see Karasuno's number 5 staring down at him a huge grin on his face.

"I guess." He responds before focusing back on the screen. 

Kenma has no idea how to respond to it but the other doesn't seem to mind. "You mind if I watch. Hinata says you're a master at shit like this." Kenma looks up at the other boy briefly and nods, he's used to the rest of his team crowding him and watching him play it became relatively easy to ignore them. 

It also occurred to him he didn't know the other boys name. Shouyou for sure mentioned him seeing as how he talked about everyone on the team one time or another. It may be to rude to ask considering they met each other a good 4 times before this moment. 

"I'm Tanaka by the way. You're Kenma right?" Briefly shook from his thoughts Kenma nods in affirmation. Grateful he wouldn't have to go through the awkwardness of asking his name again. "Cool." .

They sit there silently for the most part. Tanaka was much like Hinata excitable, loud, and full of energy but he knew what he was talking about, it was encouraging. 

Soon enough they start talking about other things, mostly games. Tanaka was fascinated with Kenma's Collection. And Kenma was more than willing to give out his tips and tricks to beat them. 

"Dammit. This game is rigged I totally jumped just now." Kenma laughs when Tanaka hands the game back to him, it had been his third try and he had yet to even come close to beating the big boss. 

After a moment Kenma feels Tanaka looking down at him a grin on his face. When he turns to question it Tanaka speaks. 

"Dude we're totally fated." Kenma gives him a questioning look. It was times like this he realized Tanaka was much like Toru. Loud and even more confusing. 

"I'm sorry?"

"Think about it. We're both 2nd years. We both play volleyball, and we game. We're meant to be bros it's fate." It was ridiculous sure but he didn't have the heart to dispute it when it was said with such conviction and enthusiasm. 

"We also share the same Jersey number." Kenma adds in response. Clearly it was the right thing to say because the other brightens and nods. 

"See. Fated. This is so cool."

Tanaka was clearly not the silent type and he knew this from the countless calls Toru received and demanded to put on speaker was anything to go by. Also didn't help that almost everytime he scored celebrated like it was his very first point. Admitably It was annoying but Kenma had to admit he did love seeing the competitive look on Yamamoto's face whenever Tanaka got a shot on him. 

Tanaka doesn't seem to mind carrying the conversation talking about random things, occasionally asking Kenma questions about whatever game he was playing. Oddly enough it didn't bother Kenma. It was comfortable. 

***

"So what about you, I've been talking about Kiyoko are there any ladies you interested in?" The question was innocent enough but there was definitely something there that Kenma was sure he was missing entirely. Nevertheless he was unsure how the other would take his honest answer. 

"Not really. I'm just focused on Volleyball right now." 

"Hm. I get that." 

"I'm also not into girls." There's a pause. A long slightly uncomfortable one. Kenma gave up hiding his sexuality ages ago it was easier to just cut out the homophobes instead of pretending to care what they thought.

"So are you gay?" Kenma sighs in relief. Tanaka didn't seem disgusted or uncomfortable just generally curious.

"Yeah I guess. I've only really ever noticed boys growing up. At first I thought it was because I was on a sports team but it was more than that. I like hanging out with Toru but I never wanted to kiss him." 

"But you have with other guys." Kenma nods. "Sorry I shouldn't have assumed, Daichi-san always gets on me for that."

"Its fine." Kenma was very much used to the assumption. It usually meant not harm. "There was this one kid at my school. He would lend me notes, ask me to hang out after practice and he helped me when I needed it. I thought about kissing him a few times."

"Did you?"

"He kissed me once after school, avoided me for days after. Told some people I tried to kiss him. Pretty sure he outed me before I even knew myself, Kuro was not happy."

"That's fucked. Tell me someone kicked his ass." Kenma shrugs. He wishes that's how it went down for the mere satisfaction of it all but their school had rules. Strict ones and Soro was the son of the principal he was off limits. When he explains this to Tanaka the other tenses. A brief look at him he notices he is wearing the same look he had on the first time they met when he came to Shouyou's aid. "Here. Put your number in." He says holding his phone out. 

Kenma grabs the boys phone and confusedly types in his number. Nice to know all of Karasuno was this straightforward with their interactions. 

"Not that it's an issue but can I ask what for?"

"We're fated friends, we can talk all the time now. There also that new Mario game coming out soon and I'm gonna need someone's ass to kick." Kenma hands him the phone back and watches as he changes his display name he's not sure what to but the smile definitely makes him concerned. "If that kid bothers you again you can tell me I'll totally come to Tokyo and kick that City boys ass." 

Kenma laughs. Genuinely laughs. 'Yup. Exactly like Toru'

His laughter ceases when the door to the gym opens. Kuroo appears pausing to look at the two. 

"Captain-san. Always good to see you." Kuroo smirks at the name and gives Tanaka a small bow in response. "Guess that's my cue. It was nice hanging with you dude you're super cool. I'll text you later so you can have my number okay?" 

"Sure." Tanaka stands and gives both Kenma and Kuroo a bow before rushing back into the gym.

***

"Shutup." Kenma doesn't even bother looking back up as he says it because he knows Kuroo is grining like the evil little cat he is. 

"What? I haven't even said anything yet."

"Kuro." 

"I think it's sweet you're making some friends. Would've thought you'd go for their number 6 or even the manager in training but this is a welcome surprise. What did you even talk about?" Kuroo takes the seat Tanaka had just left and hands him a popsicle. "Your little boyfriend made sure to save you one, in your favorite flavor too."

Kenma snatches the treat from the older and frowns. "Shouyou isn't my boyfriend." 

"Sure. So what were you and baldy talking about, what was so interesting that you Kozume Kenma gave him your number. Didn't think he was your type." Kenma side-eyes Kuroo. 

"We were just playing games. He wants to talk when the new Mario comes out." Kenma opens his popsicle. Orange. The only flavor he bothered eating. "He said we were fated friends." Kuroo tosses his head back and laughs loud enough that he's sure people in the gym in heard. 

"Can I ask why." He says between breaths. 

"We both game, we're 2nd years, and have the same Jersey number." That only makes the other laugh harder, and just when Kenma decides to get up Kuroo sticks his handout and pushes him back down. 

"I think it's nice. You should make some more friends that aren't on your team. Baldy doesn't seem to bad."

Kenma shrugs. That much was true. 

"I told him about Soro. That's why he gave me his number." Kuroo gets serious almost immediately. "He said he'd kick his ass." 

Kuroo is silent for a little too long. Long enough that Kenma is able to answer his phone which had buzzed three times now. 

[unknown number]: hey it's tanaka

[unknown number]: save me as a cool name

"Dachi will kill me if I let that happen but I really want to see him do it."

Kenma agrees it would be satisfying. 

"I don't think he was serious Kuro." Kuroo turns to Kenma and with the most honest look on his face says. 

"I wouldn't put it past him."

***

Kenma surprisingly finds that he talks to Tanka quite often. They talk about games mostly but lately they'd been heavy into the Marvel vs DC debate, Tanaka was a huge Marvel fan while Kenma was biased to DC. They spent an entire night discussing why The Joker was the superior villian and how Dark Knight was a high point for DC. 

They meet again in person when Nekoma hosts it's annual festival. Kenma of course invites Shouyou, Yamamoto invites Tanaka, Noya, and Kiyoko (through Tanaka), Kuroo asks Dachi and Tsukishima then insist the whole team come because why not. That's how he ends up sitting at the train station at 2PM on a Saturday afternoon waiting for the boys (and ladies) of Karasuno to arrive. 

Tsukishima is the first to see them over the crowd and Hinata is the first to make it over to the pair. He greets Kenma with a hug as per usual and turns to Kuroo giving him a bow. 

***

They make it to the festival a little after 4 and instantly spot the rest of the Nekoma Volleyball Team, easy to spot becuae Lev sticks out like a sore thumb. 

Immediately Lev takes hold of Hinata with Inouka in tow and offers to show him around for a bit, Hinata pulls Kageyama along and the other first years follow close after. 

"And then there was two." Kenma glances over his shoulder and sees that indeed Tanaka was the only one from Karasuno still there. "Kuroo-san offered to show them around but I decided to stay with my fated buddy. We have alot to talk about." Kenma feels the weight of Tanaka's arm around his shoulder. 

"Why do I feel like you want something more than a tour from this." Tanaka tosses his head back and laughs but doesn't deny the claim. 

"You got me." Tanaka looks around for a bit then looks back down at Kenma a small smile on his face. "Where's the Soro person." Kenma immediately becomes alert. After a conversation with Kuroo and another with Shouyou he was informed that Tanaka was absolutely serious when he made the threat and he was almost suspended after threatening some kid at Karasuno under similar circumstances. 

"I was told not to give you that information." 

"Aw. Hinata got to you huh? That's fine." Tanaka latches on to his wrist and pulls him toward the crowd. Kenma absolutely hates crowds but Kuroo promised him two off days if he was a good guest. "Let's get some food, we need to talk." Kenma looks at Tanaka confused. In his experience nothing good ever came from those four words. To his knowledge there was nothing major that went down in any of their conversations so this was definitely concerning. 

***

They don't immediately have their conversation. Tanaka spends money on some games before he actually looks for food to buy. 

"You like Apple Pie right." Tanaka says. It was less of a question he assumes because instead of waiting for an answer Tanaka orders one slice of pie and some melonpan then pays without further question. "Here." Tanaka hands Kenma the plate with the pie then walks off leaving Kenma to follow. 

They find a picnic tables to sit at off to the side of the food tents. For awhile they sit in silence. Kenma remembers Tanaka mentioned his love of melonpan in passing conversation. They'd gotten into another Marvel vs DC-esque debate about which was better between melonpan and anpan. 

"So. Do you like Hinata?" Kenma is snapped from his thoughts at the question. It was not the first or even the third time he's been asked that so every time he had his answer ready to go. 

"Yes. Shouyou is a great friend." Tanaka looks up from his plate and frowns at Kenma, he's not sure he's ever seen the look on his face before. 

"Dude you know that's not what I meant." Kenma shrugs in response and pulls out his phone, Kuroo always said his phone was like an emotional crutch. He always went for it when he didn't know how to handle a situation and in this case it was very much true. "Bro to bro. Is there any situation where you'd want to hold hands and be all lovey-dovey with him?" 

Maybe.

"I've never thought about it." Tanaka studies him for a moment them goes back to his food. For a moment Kenma thinks the subject would be dropped, he hopes it is because he's not sure how long he could chuck his red cheeks up to just the weather. 

"Well if you ever do think about it I don't think he'd turn you down." Kenma looks up again, they hadn't been talking for long but Tanaka never gave him the impression he would lie especially about a situation like this. Hinata was one of the first people he'd officially come out to on his own terms and Kenma also knew Hinata wasn't straight either. Hinata said he wasn't sure what he was and that he just wanted someone nice who would be good to his friends, play well with his sister and come to his games. Kenma envied how simple he made it seem.

"Okay." 

***

They walk around a little more after they finished eating. Tanaka won Kenma a cat that he insisted looked just like him, and Kenma rolled his eyes while accepting the plushie but thanked him. 

They are the last of all members to show up and Tanaka greets Yamamoto with the same teary-eyed handshake they usually do. 

Kenma bypasses the rest of Nekoma and walks over to Hinata ignoring Kuroo's shit eating grin. 

Hinata latches on to him immediately grabbing his hands and asks Kenma to walk him around because Lev kept getting distracted and he wasn't sure he wanted to be alone. 

"Sure Shouyou. After we eat." Seeing him smile almost made all the tiredness leave his body. 

They stay with the group of first years for a bit, Hinata heavily into the conversation while Kenma watches on. 

When Hinata goes to greet Bokuto, Kenma realizes he was still holding his hand and Kenma thinks back to his conversation with Tanaka and decides that without a doubt he wouldn't mind holding Hinata's hand and be all lovey-dovey sometimes.


End file.
